


static

by annie_writes



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Hospitalization, M/M, Mentions of Chronic Illness, Post-Canon, Soooo much angst, galos there fr like a second, gueira has health problems, like directly after the ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_writes/pseuds/annie_writes
Summary: A growing coldness overtook his chest, and even as he tried to bring forth the warmth he knew, it was obvious that it was gone. He couldn't even try to save the love of his life.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	static

**Author's Note:**

> aahahahahaa this is a mess but have some angst  
> slight tw for some mentions of coughing up blood

The buzzing of the lights in the dimly lit waiting room felt like tangible static against Meis's skin. He didn't know how long he'd been there-Days, probably. Maybe more than a week. Lio had been in and out to check on him, eyes as bruised and worried as his own. Meis felt a little guilty for not helping him with all of the rebuilding efforts, but thinking about his partner being _alone, dying_... He couldn't get himself to leave him there.

There had been so, _so_ much blood. Way too much. When Gueira had finally been pulled from the engine, he was only able to croak out two words- _"You're alive-"_ \- before choking on the blood bubbling from his throat and spilling out between body-wracking coughs. 

Meis felt his heart stop in that moment. He caught the scrawny man in his arms, feeling the blood of the most important man in his life soak into his shirt, not showing any sign of slowing. He didn't even register the rushing of strangers around him, asking what was wrong. Even when they pulled his lover away from him, Meis was completely shocked silent, unable to make a sound. 

In the ambulance, Meis was asked about Gueira's medical history. He knew most of it, being his heart problems that he took medicine for, noting down the type of medicine. Gueira looked like he could die any second, and Meis was completely convinced that he would, and there was nothing he could do about it. A growing coldness overtook his chest, and even as he tried to bring forth the warmth he knew, it was obvious that it was gone. He couldn't even try to save the love of his life.

Being at the startlingly overcrowded hospital was another story. Gueira's condition was critical, and he was taken back to potentially have his life saved- And that was the last time Meis saw him. Pale as a sheet, suffering from immense internal bleeding. 

"Please. I have to see him." Meis finally choked out. His entire body was trembling, and he could only see static filling his peripherals as he looked down at the smiling staff member.

"Sorry, but are you related?" He crossed his arms condescendingly. "We can't just have people breaking the rules, now can we? Isn't that how all of this happened?"

"I-We're married. He's my husband, we-We've been married for four years now..." Meis looked down, feeling fresh tears rush back his eyes. Shit. 

"...Do you have any official documents for this... Partnership?" 

"Well-No... We couldn't really- We were kind of on the run since we were teens." Meis felt his heart sink. The staff member tsked.

"Well, maybe if you weren't too busy being terrorists and breaking the law, you could've been legally married. Nothing I can do." He smiled, and Meis felt white anger flash behind his eyes for a second. 

"Y-You fuckin' bastard. You wouldn't understand, you're no better than the rest of them." 

Before he knew it, he was being pushed away by Lio, of all people, whispering reassurances and tucking Meis's head against his slim shoulder. Lio was also trembling slightly, biting his lip and staring at the floor. 

A week had passed with none to little progress. All that Meis knew was that Gueira's condition was critical, and it was completely out of his hands. He didn't realize Lio had re-entered the dim waiting room, sitting softly next to him.

"How's he doing?" Lio's voice was flat, not really even a question. Meis shook his head. 

"Don't know." Meis barely registered Lio taking his hand to rub gentle circles into his palm, humming softly in reply. "I'm-I'm sorry." 

"He's not gone yet. Gueira's stubborn, you know." Lio pointed out, looking to try and catch eye contact with Meis. "I don't want to say that he's going to be okay... But I have hope."

"Hoping is all we can do." Meis closed his eyes, trying to calm his shaking breath. 

"Meis... Come home with me. Galo said you could stay with us, please... You can't do this to yourself." Lio's voice was barely above a whisper. Meis felt hot tears rush to his eyes yet again, trying to voice a refusal but having it get caught in his throat. Lio hummed softly as he stood up, offering his hand to Meis. "Come on."

Soon enough Meis found himself at Galo's apartment's door, left hand still held tightly in Lio's right. Galo opened the door with a warm smile, ushering the pair in silently.

The call came around 11 the next night. Every horrible thought possible rushed to the surface of his mind as he picked up the phone, but in between all of that static, the word stable is what caused him to break down. Lio had a look of pure fear as he saw Meis's reaction, but within a few seconds the information was relayed, and Lio pulled Meis into the closest embrace possible, Meis sobbing into his neck.

Two weeks passed before Gueira woke up. Meis spent most of his waking hours in the hospital waiting room, head in his hands, and spent the nights fighting off the memories of his lover's screams in his head. When Gueira woke up, he asked for Meis- Eventually the hospital staff finally caved with some not-so-gentle persuasion from Lio, and Meis was finally at Gueira's bedside. Gueira was back asleep, however Meis did not relent his white-knuckled grip on his hand, waiting for him to wake back up. 

When Gueira finally opened his eyes, Meis almost thought he had imagined it, until the redhead said his name in the softest voice Meis had ever heard him use.

"...Meis?"

"I'm here. Oh my god, I'm here." Meis gently cupped Gueira's face in his hands, pressing a soft, shaking kiss against his nose. Gueira scrunched up his face, corners of his mouth turning up.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes..." Gueira's eyes contained as much love as they possibly could as he looked at Meis, only causing the tears to come back yet again. "H-Hey, why are you cryin'?" 

"S-Stupid, you've been out for weeks, I thought you were dead..." Meis sniffled, wiping his eyes with the back of his arm. "S-Shit. I couldn't save you... I heard you, when you-" 

"Shhh." Gueira weakly wrapped his arms around Meis in an embrace, Meis in return pressing his face into the crook of Gueira's neck and holding him tightly. "Don't even fuckin' think of blaming yourself for this."

"I love you so much, Gueira..." Meis was trembling like a leaf, but for the first time in weeks he could actually focus, the feeling of his lover's arms around him being like a lifeline. 

"Haha, I love ya too, Meisies..." Gueira pressed a kiss to the top of Meis's head. "You know what? Once I get outta here, let's move in somewhere together... Y'know? We can have that shitty apartment we always dreamed of." Gueira gave a lopsided smile, to which Meis let out a shaky laugh.

"I'd love that." 


End file.
